


Silent Heartbeat

by dannaia_maia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannaia_maia/pseuds/dannaia_maia
Summary: Natsu has secrets that he couldn't afford to let anyone know. Not even to his closest friends. But how long can he keep it since no secret can remain hidden forever?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gets teased about liking and dating someone.

* * *

Natsu got off from the motorcycle, took off his helmet and handed it to Gray who placed it on the case. "Thanks for the ride, Gray."

"No problem," Gray replied.

"What time will you be here?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe 10? No, 15 minutes or so if the coach doesn't ramble on and on about his life."

"Mm, okay."

Gray let out a sigh. "Seriously, why am I the only one who'll attend the meeting considering you're also on the basketball team?"

"You're the captain so it's only right you should go and I happen to have some plans with Lucy so," Natsu replied with a shrug.

"That's just an excuse for your lazy ass. So much for being the vice captain of the team," Gray retorted.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get going already. You don't want to be late."

"Yeah, yeah. What a pain in the ass. Laters, Flamebrain."

"Yeah, see ya, Ice Princess," Natsu waved Gray goodbye and went inside the cafe. He spotted Lucy who waved her hand.

"Natsu, over here!" she called out.

He made his way towards the table and sat across her. "Did you wait long?"

"Nah, I just got here 5 minutes ago. No big deal. I ordered the usual by the way."

Natsu gave her a grin. "Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, you seem to have some big news to share. Enough to call me out here. Well, go on. I'm all ears."

"News Flash: He's transferring to our school!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who? Another one of your crushes?" he asked.

"Not this time but you know very well who."

It took Natsu several seconds before he realized who she was referring to.

"Him?"

Lucy nodded, confirming his suspicion.

"Oh."

So it really was Loke, her ex best friend. Long story short, Loke snooped around Lucy's phone one time.

He, unfortunately, ended up knowing that Lucy has feelings for him through reading some of the conversations he decided to read. So much for respecting privacy.

After that, things got really awkward between the two. Loke began to distance himself from Lucy which made her sad and depressed.

Lucy hoped that things would go back to normal, but it didn't. She decided to gather up her courage to have a serious talk with Loke.

Natsu happen to accidentally overheard them. Lucy admitted her feelings but she doesn't expect anything in return and that their friendship was more important.

She asked if they could go back to how they were before. Loke responded that they can still be friends but it wouldn't be the same like before. Their conversation was cut off short when Loke was called out by his friends.

Loke excused himself, leaving Lucy devastated and later, crying. Natsu came out of his hiding place and comforted Lucy who blamed herself for ruining everything.

Ever since then, the two of them treated each other as if strangers but Natsu knew better. Lucy still cares for Loke despite their broken friendship.

"How unexpected," Natsu finally says.

"Right?"

"But it's not like you'll see each other that often. You two have different courses and schedules so nothing to worry about."

"That's true."

"Will you be okay?"

"Huh?"

"With seeing him and talking to him if it comes down to it?"

Lucy paused before a small smile made its way into her lips, "Of course. Past is past after all."

Natsu hummed. "Then I won't worry. Ah, wait a second, how did you even know he's transferring to our school? You're not even friends now on - oh, nevermind. My bad."

Lucy arched a brow. "What?"

"I just remembered your ability to gather intel about anything so it's not unusual for you to know about some juicy stuff or whatever you call it."

Lucy snickers. "That's right. These skills of mine is definitely beneficial for me and for the others."

"I definitely concur."

Lucy gave off a somewhat sad smile. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for him. After all, he has been my best friend for so long. The only thing I regret is seeing him more than that."

Lucy's words hit Natsu hard but he didn't show it. "You know what the quote says," he started.

"You will encounter people who will be with you in your journey but not all of them will stay in the end," They both finished.

"I know it sucks that your friendship with him ended like that but look at the bright side. You've got us now, Lucy. Me and the others," Natsu says with a smile.

Lucy smiles gratefully. "Yeah. I'm really glad to have you guys."

"So enough about the shitty past, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Here are your orders," The waiter says as he placed their orders on the table. "Please enjoy yourselves."

The two both muttered their thanks and continued on with their conversation.

"Anyways, enough about me. Let's talk about you instead," Lucy said as she took a sip on her banana shake and started to eat some of the fries.

"Me? Like what?" Natsu asked as he sipped on his favorite mango shake and took a bunch of fries into his mouth.

"I was just wondering if you happen to like someone?" Lucy asked which made Natsu suddenly cough.

Her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Uh huh, I knew it! There's someone! **"**

"None, you idiot! I was just surprised by the sudden question, that's all," Natsu muttered, coughing a little in the process.

"Oh, really?" she says playfully.

"Why do you suddenly ask?"

"Hmm, I was just curious. You never told anyone if you like someone. Not even when we're on high school."

Natsu shrugged. "That's because I like no one."

"That's impossible. Like really, no one? Not even a crush?" Lucy says in disbelief.

"No one, really. I'm not into relationship stuffs like you guys."

"Or maybe you're hiding it because that someone is just closer to you?"

Natsu sighs. "Quit it, Lucy. I like no one. If I had, I'll tell you guys, I swear."

"Hmm, could it be Lisanna?"

"Huh? Lisanna?

"She's the only one I know who's been crushing on you for years now."

"She did confess but I told her I only see her as a friend."

Lucy hums and seems to drop the subject. "Hmm, okay."

"What will you be doing after this?"

"Buy some new books. Would you like to come with?" she asked.

"Nah, I can't. Gray invited me to go shopping some games with him after the basketball team's meeting."

"Speaking of Gray, has he told you anything about him liking someone recently?"

"No, nothing at all. Why?"

"I'm just wondering why he hasn't dated anyone yet considering he's so popular."

Natsu shrugs. "Dunno. He hasn't told me anything about it."

"And neither are you."

"That's because it's a secret."

"Gotcha!" Lucy suddenly exclaims.

Natsu raised a brow at her sudden outburst. "What?"

"I certainly heard that you said it's a secret. So I was right after all. You do have someone you like," Lucy says, smiling so widely.

"That doesn't mean I have someone," Natsu countered.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Deny all you want but the truth will always prevail."

Natsu sighs. "You're so stubborn."

Lucy pouted. "Yes, I am. But seriously Natsu, I'm hurt. You don't tell me anything."

Natsu paused for a moment before speaking in a hushed tone, "There are secrets that aren't meant to tell, even to friends."

He's not sure if Lucy heard him or not but he quickly changed the subject.

"Gray's supposed to be here by now. What's taking him so long?"

Lucy sighs. "Fine, I'll let you off for now."

Natsu grins. "Good."

Lucy stuck her tongue out. "Stingy."

"Heh, sure."

"Or maybe you're already secretly dating that person? Oh my gosh, Natsu is dating someone~"

"Of course not," Natsu instantly denied.

"Lies!"

"I really am not-"

"Natsu's dating someone~ Natsu's dating someone~ Natsu's dating someone~" Lucy repeated.

"Seriously-"

"Dating?" a voice behind him asked.

Natsu froze. He slowly turned his head to see Gray standing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray heard something that gets him curious.

* * *

Gray felt exhausted during and after the meeting. As expected, the coach did ramble on and on about his younger days, struggles and achievements.

He kept eyeing at his watch from time to time and was cursed Natsu for skipping. He would definitely dragged him next time with or without excuses.

Then to his utmost relief, the coach finally got to what he called them for. He announced various activities and practice matches against another schools.

He expects them not to slack off and to train harder the moment classes starts which all of them uttered a 'Yes, sir!' 

Gray almost bolted out the door when the coach finally dismissed the meeting. He couldn't wait to get out and unwind.

But they were all stopped when the coach has one more last thing to say. Gray resisted the urge to groan out loud.

A girl came in and his teammates all gasps out. The coach apologized for making her wait which she says that it's okay. 

Gray wasn't really listening but he caught on the words 'temporary replacement' and 'new manager.'

After the introductions and all, the coach finally, for the last time, let them go. Without a second thought, Gray uttered a quick goodbye to his teammates and left.

After 5 minutes of driving, he finally arrived at the cafe. He parked his motorcycle and entered the place.

It didn't take him long to find the two. As he neared towards them, he heard Lucy teasing Natsu about dating. 

"Dating?" He said out loud.

He saw how Natsu froze upon hearing his voice and turned to face him. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"How long you say? I just got here," Gray responded.

"Mm, okay."

"What's this about you dating though?" Gray asked, curious.

Natsu gave him a dismissive wave. "It's nothing. Lucy's just kidding around."

"Is that so?"

"Certainly not!" Lucy retorted.

"How's the meeting with the team?" Natsu asked.

Gray sighs as he took a seat beside Natsu. "Exhausting. He rambled again as always before announcing the activities."

"Good thing I wasn't there then."

Gray gave a glare. "Next time, I'll drag you with me with or without excuses." 

Natsu smirks. "No way. I'll skip whenever I want." 

"Then I'll just have to use my status as a captain to order you to be present."

"Ha! I dare you," Natsu challenged.

"You know what, I'm too exhausted to bicker around with you. So do me a favor and get me some shake."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "You expect me to line up there for minutes? Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I'm exhausted from the meeting you have skipped. As a good friend of mine, you'll do me a favor."

Natsu was about to retort when Gray added, "I'll treat you later, deal?"

Natsu contemplated about it for a moment before he stood up, "Fine, deal." The he lined up with the people on the counter.

Gray turned to Lucy. "So about earlier," he started, "You were saying that Natsu is dating someone. Who?"

"Oh, that? I was just teasing him about it."

"Why?"

"He made a slip earlier so I tried to probe some information but he won't say anything."

Gray placed his cheek on his right hand, clearly interested and curious. "Hmm, how curious."

"Right? I was hoping you know something."

Gray shrugs. "No, nothing at all. Hmm, how about Lisanna? She likes him, right?"

"Yeah but he told me he only sees her as a friend."

"That doesn't mean she's not a candidate," Gray says.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for Natsu to tell us."

"Yeah," Gray uttered.

"If Natsu really did start dating someone, guess he won't be hanging much with us anymore huh," Lucy says with a smile.

Gray shrugs. "Maybe."

"Will you be lonely?" Lucy teased.

Gray gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"Don't worry Gray, I'm sure he'll still find some time to hang out with us although not the same as before, haha."

Gray snorts. "Who said anything about me feeling lonely? If anything, that's good. There's no troublesome pyro around anymore."

"I know you'll feel lonely," Lucy teased.

"Oh hell no!" Gray says. "Not one bit."

Lucy laughs. "Just kidding~"

"Now I know what Natsu was feeling when he was being teased."

"Haha, but really, I'm curious. I heard him say this earlier: Maybe because there are secrets that aren't meant to tell, even to friends." 

"Really? He said that?"

Lucy nodded. "I do agree with him on that one. Take mine for example. When Loke found out about it, it ruined everything. Now, I can't even take it back."

"Well, we all have some secrets we keep so it makes sense why that pyro would say that."

Though Gray would be lying if he said he isn't curious about it. Being with Natsu since childhood, Gray would say that Natsu was someone who speaks his mind about everything.

The fact that Natsu has secrets, Gray couldn't help but be curious as to what they could be. Since Lucy's teasing him about dating, does that mean Natsu is hiding who he likes? But why?

"Here's your drink, Ice Princess. I'll be expecting my treat later," Natsu says as he placed the shake in front of Gray and sat on his seat.

Gray took the shake and muttered, "Thanks," and began to sip on it.

"What did I miss?" Natsu asked.

"We were just talking about Gray being lonely once you're dating someone," Lucy informed with a teasing smile.

Natsu gave an incredulous look. "What?"

"Oh hell no!" Gray instantly denied.

"For the last time, I'm not really dating anyone," Natsu says firmly.

"But Lucy says otherwise," Gray says.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gray turned to Lucy. "By the way, I heard Loke's transferring to our school."

"I know," Lucy responded.

"Will you be okay? You two ended up pretty badly after all."

"I'll be fine. Past is past and it's not like we'll see each other often haha."

Gray hums. "Well, here's hoping you two could make amends someday."

"Haha, that would be nice."

"It's Saturday today, right? Ugh, I have class on Monday," Natsu says.

"Good thing my class starts on Tuesday," Gray uttered.

"What's your schedule, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Same like before. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Natsu replied.

Lucy turned to Gray. "What about you?"

"Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Great schedule, no?" Gray responded. "You?"

Lucy sighs. "I feel you, Gray. Mine is Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday."

"Good luck to us," Natsu uttered.

"Yeah, good luck to us. And I suppose," Lucy glanced at her watch. "I should be going. You two also have somewhere to be right?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"Have fun and oh, I'll drop by tomorrow to hang out," Lucy says.

"Sure, what time?"

"9, I think. Be sure you've already woken up at that time or else I'll break your door down."

"Please don't."

"Will Gray be there too?"

Natsu snorts. "You don't need to ask him since he's always at my apartment even though he's just next door."

Gray smirks. "So he says."

"Okay. Then are we good to go?" Lucy asked.

The two nodded and they all stood from their seats and made their way outside.

"I'll be going now. Have fun you guys!"

"Be careful on your way home," Natsu reminded.

"Likewise," Lucy says and waved them goodbye before walking away.

Natsu watched her leave before turning to Gray. "Let's go?"

Gray nodded. They rode on the motorcycle and went to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu had fun. They were later approached by a girl.

* * *

It didn't take them long to arrive at the mall. They went to the game shop they always went to and took their time in choosing the games they'll buy.

  
Natsu's eyes sparkled in delight when he saw the games he'd been wanting to play for months now.

As for Gray, he bought 5 games. He'd been saving up his allowance for this moment and it's so worth it.

Once the clerk finished wrapping up his bought games, Gray found Natsu still having a hard time deciding.

"Can't decide?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yup. How about you? You done with yours?"

Gray showed the wrapped games he's holding. "Yeah, I bought 5 games actually."

"Must be nice to have a lot of money," Natsu commented. "I'm jealous."

"Well, I've been saving up my allowance so it makes sense I can buy this much."

"Lucky you, I'm stuck in deciding which games I should buy along since I didn't bring enough money," Natsu says.

"How many games are you gonna buy?"

Natsu showed the 5 games he wanted. "Same with yours but I could only buy 3 for now."

"Just take all of them."

Natsu raised a brow. "I told you, I don't have enough money."

"I'm buying the other 2 games for you," Gray casually said. "Where's your wallet?"

Natsu blinks and handed Gray his wallet. Gray took it and the 5 games from Natsu and made his way to the counter.

Natsu was left speechless by what Gray had said and did just now. 

_'What the hell? Is he for real?'_

Gray returned and handed him his wallet and the wrapped games. 

_'Oh my God, he really did paid for it.'_

They both went outside with Natsu still speechless. "Gray?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'll pay you back later."

"For what?"

"For the games."

"No need. It's free of charge."

Natsu gave him a look of surprise. "Whoa, are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Gray deadpanned.

"Wait, you're Gray aren't you?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you eaten anything strange lately? I mean, it's not like you to buy something expensive for me."

Gray shrugs. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding? The 2 games are 2,790 in total. That's expensive enough."

Gray sighs and scratched his cheek. "Think of those 2 games as my thanks for always helping me out."

Natsu blinks. "Wow."

"If you don't want it, then I'll take the games."

"No can do. They're mine," Natsu placed his games inside of his bag. Then he gave a huge grin and pats Gray on his back. "Thanks a lot, Gray."

Gray smiles. "No problem."

Natsu stretched up his arms. "Now that we finished what we came for, do you have anything in mind on what we'll be doing next? It's still early to be going home."

Gray hums. "Wanna watch a movie? Then play at the arcades afterward and have dinner. What do you say?"

Natsu grins. "Sounds great. I'm up for it."

"Then it's settled."

The two of them went to the cinema that's located on the 2nd floor.

"What movie are we watching?" Natsu asked.

"What movie do you want? I'm fine with anything."

"Well, this one looks interesting," Natsu pointed to the zombie apocalypse movie. "The trailer's exciting too."

"Then let's watch that one," Gray says.

"Okay. You go buy the tickets while I get us some snacks," Natsu uttered.

"Sure thing."

Gray went to the ticket booth while Natsu got them some popcorns and drinks.

Minutes later, they entered the cinema and seated at the upper center and waited with the other people for the movie to start.

The movie didn't disappoint one bit. It was actually great that Natsu and Gray find themselves completely immersed in it. When the movie's finished, they couldn't stop talking about it.

"God, that was so cool! The part where Adrian fought off the horde by himself while he waits for his friends to get him," Gray says enthusiastically.

Natsu smiles. "I know right? It was definitely awesome. I could rewatch it again haha."

"Same here."

"So, the arcade's the next stop?"

"Yes. Let's go?"

Natsu nodded and they went to the 1st floor where the arcade's located. They split up the bill on buying the tokens and they played shooting games, racing games and slot machines which earned them some more tokens and prize tickets.

After a while of playing, Natsu grabbed Gray and pointed at the Just Dance with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Just Dance?"

Natsu smirks. "I think this means a challenge between you and me."

"What challenge?"

"To see who's the best dancer there is," Natsu stated.

Gray looks at him incredulously. "Are you serious? You're expecting me to _dance_ _here?_ "

Natsu raised a teasing brow. "What, backing out?"

"What's the catch?"

"The winner gets to order the loser for a month."

Gray grins, completely pumped up. "Bring it on!" 

The two of them placed their bags on the side. Natsu inserted tokens on the machine and chose the first song they'll be dancing.

After a while of dancing, the two of them were having a blast. They completely forgot about their competition.

They didn't notice that some people, mostly girls, were beginning to gather from the side just to watch them.

When they're done with the last song, the people who watched them clapped. Natsu and Gray just realized that they were being watched. The two just gave smiles at the people and gathered their things and sat on the available bench they saw.

"I didn't notice that people were watching us," Natsu uttered.

"Me either," Gray replied, catching his breath.

"That was fun," Natsu says with a smile.

Gray smiles too. "Yeah. I might play again sometime."

Natsu handed Gray an extra towel he brought. "Here."

Gray took it and muttered, "Thanks," before wiping his sweat from all the dancing that he did.

Natsu wiped himself too and that's where he remembered their forgotten competition. "Oh, crap! I forgot about the challenge!"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"What now?"

Gray just shrugs. "Let's just forget it. I'm starving," Gray could feel his stomach rumbling.

"Haha, me too. Where will we eat?"

"Hmm, how about at the usual?"

"Sure thing. Let's go."

They both went to CJ's Resto and Gray paid for the food since he did promise he would treat Natsu.

When their orders arrived, the two are their fill, all the while making small talks here and there. After they finished, they decided to rest for a while before leaving.

"Ah, I'm so full. Their food's always the best for me," Natsu says.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm stuffed," Gray replied.

Just then, a girl's voice called out to Gray's name. Both Gray and Natsu looked to their side. There stood a girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, and snow skin complexion.

Gray's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu wasn't expecting the question Gray threw at him.

* * *

"Umm, sorry, but what's your name again?" Gray asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I wasn't really listening earlier."

The girl giggled. "It's okay. Umm, my name's Juvia. Juvia Lockser."

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster which you might already know from my teammates," Gray says and then he pointed at Natsu. "He's Natsu Dragneel, the vice captain and my best friend."

Juvia gave Natsu a smile and nodded at him. "It's nice to meet you. I hope we can get along."

"Likewise," Natsu replied with a smile. "Umm, are you two old time friends?"

"I sort of forgot to tell you that she's our new manager," Gray says.

"Really?"

Gray nodded then turned to Juvia. "What are you doing here? Did you eat out here too?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I was passing by when I saw you Gray-sama and I thought I should greet you."

"Gray-sama?" Both Natsu and Gray uttered in confusion.

Juvia blushed and started to fidget. "Umm...it's a sort of respect and umm..."

"That's cool," Natsu says with a smile. "Were you about to go home?"

"Ah, yes."

"Then you don't mind if Gray escort you home right?" Natsu says which made Gray turn to him questioningly.

"I'm sure Gray doesn't mind. Right, Gray?"

Gray shrugged in response. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

Natsu noticed Juvia's eyes lit up. "Eh? Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure. Besides, it's getting late. A lady like you shouldn't be alone at night."

"Then it's settled," Natsu says as he stood up from his seat and so did Gray.

"But what about you?" Gray asked.

"I can take care of myself just fine," Natsu reassures.

"Alright," Gray turns to Juvia. "Let's go?"

"Okay," Juvia muttered happily and the three of them parted ways.

Natsu hailed a taxi and told the driver his address. When he finally arrived at the apartment, he entered his room and placed his bag on the bed. He took a quick shower, changed into his pajamas and plopped himself into the bed.

God, he was tired with all the dancing he did with Gray at the arcade earlier. Natsu took out the games from his bag and placed them on the desk in which he decided to install them tomorrow on his Ps4. Then his phone did a notification ring and he opened it to see a text from Lucy.

**Lucy:**

**Are you two home yet?**

**Natsu:**

**I did except for Gray.**

**He took Juvia home.**

**Lucy:**

**Juvia?**

**Who's Juvia?**

**Natsu:**

**Our new manager, apparently.**

**Lucy:**

**Oh, you have a new manager.**

**Wait a second, Gray took her home?**

**Natsu:**

**I believe I have said that earlier.**

**Lucy:**

**Wowowow.**

**Is she pretty?**

**Natsu:**

**Yes, really pretty.**

**Lucy:**

**My instincts tells me that there'll be some romance brewing around the two.**

**Natsu:**

**How so?**

**Lucy:**

**Oh, come on.**

**We both know that despite Gray's personality, he's quite attractive and popular.**

**Who wouldn't fall for him?**

**I'm pretty sure that Juvia will fall for him sooner or later.**

**Or maybe she already had haha.**

Natsu paused. Of course he noticed it. The way Juvia looked at Gray earlier. The way her eyes lit up when she heard Gray would be taking her home, the way she blushed around him.

**Natsu:**

**I think she already has.**

**Lucy:**

**See?**

**I knew it haha!**

**So, it's just me left that is single, huh?**

**Natsu:**

**I'm single too.**

**Lucy:**

**No you don't.**

**Natsu:**

**Seriously, I am.**

**Lucy:**

**You have someone you like, that much I know.**

**So man up and make a damn move already or else she'll be taken before you know it!**

**Natsu:**

**I really don't have anyone I like though.**

**Lucy:**

**Nonsense.**

**Natsu:**

**You're so stubborn.**

**Lucy:**

**I know.**

**Natsu:**

**It's good that you know.**

**Lucy:**

**I'm really getting curious about Juvia.**

**Since you've seen them, do you think they look good together?**

There's no doubt that Gray and Juvia looked good to each other. It'll be a matter of time where Gray will fall for Juvia and ask her out.

**Natsu:**

**They look good together.**

**Lucy:**

**I can't wait to meet her!**

**Natsu:**

**You'll see her sometime.**

**Lucy:**

**Haha, I'll be looking forward to seeing the girl who will catch the eye and heart of our dear friend, Gray.**

**Natsu:**

**Haha, sure.**

**Lucy:**

**Anyways, I'm heading off to bed.**

**You should get some sleep too.**

**Natsu:**

**Okay, okay.**

**Goodnight, Lucy.**

**Lucy:**

**Goodnight to you too, Natsu.**

After their conversation, Natsu decided to install 2 of his games and play them since he's not sleepy yet.

He decided on playing the zombie game and the other adventure RPG game. When he felt sleep coming into him, he turned off his console.

Natsu made sure to set an alarm because he's not an early riser and Lucy might really break his door down if he gets up late. After that, he turned off the lights, lied down on his bed and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Natsu didn't want to get up yet even though his alarm was ringing nonstop. He let out a groan and stopped it.

Natsu was about to get up when he felt a weight in his abdomen. He looked at it to see an arm draped on it. "Huh?"

He followed the arm only to see Gray beside him sleeping peacefully. Natsu tries to blink the sleepiness away because he was sure he was seeing things.

When Gray's still there, despite the blinking and rubbing of his eyes, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What the fuck? How the hell did he get in here?" he muttered under his breath.

It wasn't a rare occurrence to see Gray sleeping beside him since this happens a lot during their childhood days.

Natsu tried to take Gray's arm off him but it made Gray hold on to him tighter like he's hugging a pillow. He let out a defeated sigh. "I'm not a pillow, dumbass."

Natsu was about to shake Gray when the latter finally awoke.

"Good morning," Natsu uttered.

Gray looks at him sleepily. "Why are you in my room?"

"My room," Natsu corrected.

Gray blinks. "What?" He looks around and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. I guess I got into the wrong room then."

Natsu made a face. "How the hell did you even manage to get it wrong?"

"Don't blame me, blame the fucking lights."

Natsu scrunched his face. "The what?"

"You see, I took Juvia home and I was caught up with some traffic on the way back. When I finally got here, all the lights were out. I tried my phone but I forgot that I didn't charge it so I have to rely on my instincts to find my room and here I am," Gray explained.

"Great," Natsu says. "Just great."

"Änd in case you forgot, you gave me a spare key of your room so it makes sense why I was able to get in here," Gray added.

Natsu just shrugs and stood up from the bed and made a beeline on his mini kitchen to cook some breakfast.

"Nice pajamas by the way," Gray commented with a smirk.

"And nice bed hair to you too," Natsu shot back.

Natsu made some omurice for the both of them and placed them on the table. The two ate in silence.

After eating, Gray went back to his room while Natsu washed the dishes and took a shower afterwards.

Natsu wore white shirt and jogging pants. Then, Gray came strolling in like he owns the room.

"What will we watch?" Gray asked as he set up the console.

"Whatever you like, I'm up for anything," Natsu replied as he combed his hair.

"How about a horror movie?" Gray suggested.

"Sure," Natsu glances on the clock that says 8:50 am. "Lucy will be here shortly."

Gray hums, "I wonder if she brought some snacks."

"I think she will," Natsu joined Gray on the sofa and together, they watched the horror movie Gray picked.

After a while, Gray spoke, "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like someone?"

Natsu gaped at him. "What?"

Gray turned his head to face him. "Do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu suddenly got dragged in an unexpected situation.

* * *

The both of them held each other's gazes, neither had said anything.

It was Natsu who first broke the eye contact with a sigh. "Geez, what's with the sudden question? Did Lucy put you up to this?"

Gray shook his head. "No, it was just my curiosity. Lucy suspects that you like someone so I got curious."

"She's just messing with me," Natsu says. "You know how she is."

Gray raised a brow. "I know but why do I get the feeling like you're avoiding it though? Maybe there really is someone."

Natsu resisted the urge to face palm. "You guys are so stubborn. I really don't have someone."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like entering in a relationship as of the moment."

Gray hummed then turned his attention back on the movie. "If you say so."

"What's with the sudden curiosity?" Natsu asked.

Gray faced him. "You? Liking someone? That's surprising, considering you never dated anyone nor told us anything."

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"Mm, okay then."

"What about you?" Natsu asked back.

"What about me?"

"Do you like someone?"

"Hmm..." Gray paused as if he was thinking about it. "I don't think so."

"What about Juvia?" Natsu asked.

Gray cocks a brow. "Juvia?"

"She seems to like you, you know."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I guess," Natsu replied.

Gray grins. "Heh, who wouldn't fall for me?"

Natsu made a face. "Eww, gross."

"Oh shut up," Gray remarked.

"But seriously, do you like her?"

Gray shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. We just met and all. But she seems nice and pretty so I'll probably like her. Maybe."

Natsu hummed and turned back his attention on the movie. "Okay."

They continued watching and it was until later when they heard the doorbell rang. "Natsu, I'm here! You better be awake or else I'll break down the door!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake geez!" Natsu let her in and Lucy placed the food and drinks she brought over onto the table.

Gray whistled. "That's a lot."

"Because we have all day to hang out. Also, I'm having dinner here, if you guys don't mind."

"Dinner? You should've told me. I didn't get any groceries," Natsu uttered.

"Then go get some groceries," Lucy says.

Natsu sighs. "I was planning to buy them tomorrow but what the hell, fine, I'll get some later. At 3 o'clock I guess."

"Should I go with you?" Gray says as he began to eat some junk food.

"Nah, I could handle it. I just need to borrow your motorcycle and try not to make a mess will ya? It's a pain to clean up."

"Okay, okay."

After that, the three of them watch some more movies. Then Natsu and Gray eventually played their bought games while Lucy borrowed Natsu's laptop to do some writing on her fanfics and novels.

Natsu glanced at the clock from time to time and later left at 3 pm. He reminded the two again not to make a mess or else he'll kick them out.

Both of them just hummed with disinterest, completely off to their world. Natsu just sighs and left.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the supermarket via Gray's motorcycle.

Natsu was glad that there's less people around. He wouldn't wait in a long line. He then proceeded to pile foods into his cart.

As Natsu turned on the corner, he noticed two people who seems to be arguing.

"Come on, just date me for a month and I promise you won't regret it!" The girl insisted.

The guy sighs. "Kara, we've already talked about this. I don't like you and I already have someone."

"You say that but you have no proof!"

"I have," the guy insisted.

"Then where is she? Why don't you introduce her to us?"

"That's-"

Just then, Natsu locked eyes with the guy. To his surprise, the guy took hurried steps towards him and smiled. "You're back!"

Natsu froze. "Huh?"

"Did you get all what you needed?" The guy asked and Natsu, without thinking, replied, "Not yet."

"Sting, who's that?" The girl, named Kara, interjected.

"This is my boyfriend," The guy, Sting, announced with a proud smile on his face which made the situation even more confusing to Natsu.

Natsu threw a confused look at Sting but the latter just smiles at Natsu expectantly.

Natsu apparently got the message and sighs internally as to why he was suddenly dragged in this situation. Maybe he should just go with the flow and be done with it. He's got nothing to lose, right?

"It seems you met a friend," Natsu casually says.

"Yes," Sting replied.

Natsu crossed his arms. "But what's this about dating her for a month? Are you cheating on me?" he says in a accusatory tone.

Sting shook his head. "No, of course not! I could never cheat on you!"

"Really, huh?"

Sting frowns. "How could I ever cheat on someone I loved for a long time?" He gently held Natsu's hands on his own and kissed it much to the surprise of the latter. "You're the only one I will and ever love."

Natsu couldn't help the sudden thumping of his heart and the blush that escaped on his face which Sting noticed.

"Oh? Is that blush I see there?" Sting teased. "How cute."

Natsu pulled his hand away and averted his gaze. "S-Shut up!"

"Aww, my boyfriend's getting shy~" Sting cooed.

"Why you!"

Sting, again, held Natsu's hand. "So do you believe me now?"

"Yes, yes. Now, let go," Natsu attempted to pull his hand away but Sting only tightened his grip.

Sting grins. "No, I won't."

"You-"

"Ahem!" 

Natsu turned his attention towards Kara who's giving him a dirty look. Right, he forgot about her for a second.

Natsu pried his hand away from Sting and composed himself before speaking, "Sorry about that. I'm Natsu and it's just as he said, I'm his boyfriend," he made sure to emphasize the word boyfriend.

She snorts. "Oh please. We both know you're not."

"Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Listen, I'm not someone who's dumb enough to believe in your lies. Sting could be very well acting and as a good friend of his, you happened to help him so cut the act before you humiliate yourself even further."

Natsu plastered a smirk on his face. "So you want proof? If you want, we could make out right here. Although I'm not sure if you would want to see it considering you'll see how passionate we are to each other."

Kara's brows twitched in irritation. "Are you nuts?"

"Me? Aren't you referring to yourself since you're kind of bothering my boyfriend here? And not to mention, forcing yourself from someone who's clearly not interested in you."

That seems to snap her off. She took quick steps towards him, raising a hand to slap him, "How dare you!" when Sting stopped her midway.

"Stop it, Kara. We may be friends but I won't forgive you if you lay a hand on him," Sting warned.

"But Sting! I love you! Why won't you choose me?! I've done everything for you!"

"Kara, from the very start, I made it clear that I'm not interested in you. I love Natsu with all my heart and," Sting holds Natsu's hand as if he weren't going to let go, "I'm not planning to let go of him."

Natsu felt the heat rushed up into his face and the thumping of his heart once more at Sting's words.

_'Seriously, get a hold of yourself, Natsu!'_

Kara teared up and finally walked away, leaving the both alone.

Natsu sighed in relief that the act's over. He noticed some people were looking and whispering on their way. They probably saw the commotion they had created.

Before Natsu could say anything, Sting led him far away from the people. When they're far enough, Sting looks at Natsu apologetically. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to drag you into it but I just needed help. It must've been uncomfortable, sorry."

"It's fine," Natsu says. "I get to experience real life drama like those in the movies."

Sting looks relieved. "Haha, is that so?"

Natsu smirks. "You got lucky that I'm such a nice person. If it were the others, they'll be confused as hell or even walk out."

"Haha, that's why I'm really grateful to you. So as thanks, let me treat you."

"Oh, no, it's okay. You don't have to go that far for me."

"No, I insist."

Natsu smiles. "Okay, if you insist, but maybe some other day? I already have plans with my friends tonight."

Sting nodded. "Okay. Then, let's exchange numbers so I can contact you and know when you're free."

"Okay."

They exchanged numbers and after that, Sting accompanied Natsu from getting the other groceries he needed.

Sting was a natural at making conversations that Natsu finds himself liking his company.

After checking out his groceries, they exchanged goodbyes and parted ways.

As Natsu got back to his apartment, he looked forward to seeing Sting again and hang out with him.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked as she helped Natsu with the groceries.

Natsu hummed. "I just made a new friend, that's all."

"New friend? How curious."

"I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I'm famished."

Lucy helped Natsu make dinner while Gray just lazed around. Then, the three of them ate their fill. Lucy was the one who offered to wash the dishes.

The three of them watched a movie again, played board games to pass time and when it's already 9, Gray offered to take Lucy home which she gratefully accepts.

After seeing them off, Natsu took a quick shower and readied his things for his class tomorrow.

As he was about to go to sleep, his phone got a text. Natsu looked at it and a smile made its way into his face.

**Sting:**

**Hey there.**

**I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out earlier.**

**Text me when you're free so I could finally treat you to lunch or dinner or whatever works for you.**

**Anyway, have a good night, Natsu :)**

**Natsu:**

**Haha, no problem.**

**I'll see if I don't have anything to do on Tuesday.**

**And goodnight to you too, Sting :)**

After that, Natsu placed his phone at the bedside table and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu didn't expect his day would be full of unexpected surprises.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a start. That's when he remembered that he had class today. He quickly searched for his phone to check the time, hoping he wasn't goddamn late on his first day.

Natsu chided himself for forgetting to set up an alarm. He breathed a sigh of relief when the time says 8:50 am.

Class starts on 10:30 so thank God he wasn't late. Natsu lied down for a bit, blinking away his sleep that's threatening to take hold of him again.

God, he really hated waking up on Mondays just to go to school, but he shouldn't complain either. He didn't want Gray and Lucy's schedule which consists of 4 days.

Natsu begrudgingly got up and fixed his bed and went straight to take a bath. Afterwards, he changed into his uniform and fixed his hair.

Natsu checked his watch, he still got some time left so he prepared himself some breakfast of bacon, toast and eggs.

After that, he brushed his teeth and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. He got out and locked up the door.

Natsu glanced at Gray's door and considered letting him know that he'll be borrowing his motorcycle. But knowing Gray, he would probably still be asleep so he decided to just send him a text.

Then, Natsu went downstairs and rode on Gray's motorcycle and went to the school. When he arrived, he parked the motor at the school's parking lot.

There were a lot of students around. Some were happy to be back, some were chatting with their troops and some are still complaining that they want to extend the vacation which Natsu would definitely agree.

As he headed to class, some of the friends he made from the other courses greeted him, asking how he's been and all. Natsu happily catched up with them.

"Natsu?"

Hearing his name, Natsu turned his head only to be taken by surprise when he saw Sting with the same uniform he was wearing.

Natsu excused himself from his friends and made his way towards Sting. "Whoa. You're studying on this school too?"

Sting nodded. "Yeah, I transferred here because of my parent's work. I didn't know you study here too, what a coincidence huh?"

"Yeah, what a coincidence. How did you recognize me?"

Sting pointed at Natsu's hair. "Your pink hair haha."

Natsu rolls his eyes. "So they would always say. Anyway, what's your course and section?"

"BSIT 3-1. You?"

Natsu grins excitedly. "Whoa, so you're my new classmate then!"

Sting's face lit up. "Haha, that's great! I won't have to worry about being alone on the first day."

"Haha, come on, I'll show you to class. After that, I'll tour you around."

"That's nice, thanks."

Natsu led Sting to their classroom but before going in, Natsu patted Sting's back in comfort. "Good luck, I guess."

Sting gave him a confused look. "For what?"

Natsu smirks. "For the attention you'll get."

They went in and everyone who were there were curious to know who the newcomer is while some of the girls were openly gaping at Sting.

"Hey guys, this is our new classmate," Natsu says while pointing at Sting. 

Sting gave a smile and waved. "Hi, I'm Sting Eucliffe. I hope we could all get along."

The girls squealed and quickly surrounded Sting, barraging him with questions like his relationship status or whatever stuff that comes into their minds.

One of Natsu's classmate, Andrew, sighed and shook his head, "Girls are dangerous."

And another one, Riven, said while nodding, "I agree."

Instead of being overwhelmed, Sting answered all of their questions with ease which made the girls squeal even more.

Natsu admits that Sting is cool and attractive so it'll only be a matter of time where he would become well known and receive lots of attention and confessions.

For now, he have to save his friend from the girl's clutches. Natsu plastered a teasing smirk on his face and says, "Easy there girls. You'll have plenty of days to get to know him better. For now, let him adjust and find his seat first."

One of the girls, Francine, said with a pout, "You're just going to hog him all to yourself, Natsu."

Natsu rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, duh. I found him first so it's only right he should be with me all day."

"Just all day?" Sting teased.

Natsu grins. "No, you're stuck with me till you get tired of me."

Sting chuckles. "As if I'll get tired of you hahaha."

The girls' stares alternates between Natsu and Sting. They all shared a look and an understanding seems to passed within them.

Natsu noticed it and asked, "What?"

"No, nothing! We won't get in your way hahaha!" Francine says while the others nodded in unison and they all gave the two a thumbs up.

Then, they quickly dispersed, returned to their seats and were whispering about something with fire in their eyes.

Sting gave him a 'what was that about' look and Natsu just shrugs and led him to where he usually sat which is at the back and is beside the window. 

"This is where I usually sit but if you want, we could sit wherever you prefer, I don't mind."

"No, it's okay. I usually sit on the back too with my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For sleeping and for copying homeworks, quizzes and all haha."

Natsu grins. "No wonder we get along."

They placed their bag on the side of their seat and the guys approached Sting to greet him into the class. They all chatted for a while until their first professor finally arrived.

Everyone returned to their seats and as usual, Sting introduced himself since he's new, then the class proceeded to the orientation of the subject blah blah blah.

Natsu was only half listening. His mind is daydreaming about his games or what to do after class. He sneaked a glance at Sting who seems to be listening well.

'Well, what do you know.'

Good thing the orientation only lasted about 20 minutes or so then their professor dismissed them so they could have an early lunch much to their relief and delight.

The guys asked Natsu and Sting to have some lunch with them which they both accept.

While eating, their topics were mostly about what they have done during their vacation, their expectations for this year, etc.

"I didn't expect you'd be the type to listen well to class," Natsu says to Sting. 

Sting smirks. "Oh? Does that mean you've seen me in a new light then?" 

Natsu nodded. "Definitely."

"Then we'll count on you two," Andrew chimed in.

Natsu grins. "Sure. Just know that I'll be expecting some payment for the effort."

Laughters and jokes erupted at that. After eating, Natsu toured Sting around the campus - from the library, to the labs, to the faculties, court, lounge area, parking lot, everything.

Along the way, Natsu would be greeted by his friends from the other courses whereas Natsu would greet them back and say that he's touring a new student around so he can't talk long.

"You sure are popular," Sting commented.

"I don't think so. I think Gray's more of the popular one," Natsu says.

"Gray?"

"Oh, he's my best friend. You'll be able to meet him on Friday. I'm sure you two would get along."

Sting hums. "Okay."

They both passed by a crowd of girls that appears to be squealing at someone. 

"Must be tough to be so popular all the time," Sting muttered.

"No kidding," Natsu replied.

"You're popular yourself, Natsu. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks that were given in your way."

"On the contrary, it's for you since you're attractive and new around here."

Sting raised a teasing brow. "Oh? You think I'm attractive?"

"Yes," Natsu replied without hesitation. "Unless you don't think of yourself as one?"

Sting chuckled. "Nah, I'm just flattered you think so. Guess, I have some advantage after all."

"What do you-"

"Hey, Natsu! Wait up!"

Hearing that familiar voice made Natsu abruptly stop on his tracks which Sting followed suit.

Natsu turned around, his eyes widening in surprise and recognition. First Sting and now him? Does his life revolves in so many unexpected things or what?

The guy stopped in front of Natsu and gave a smile. "It's been a while, Natsu," he greeted.

Natsu didn't expect to meet him so soon. "Yeah, it has been a while, Loke."


End file.
